A Fight
by loopyem89
Summary: Just a fight and it's repercussions.


**Ok so apologies to those of you who are still waiting for me to update my other A/0 fic, i will get there soon...This however is just a little something i wrote a while back, please feel free to comment etc Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. No infringement intended and no profit will be made from their use.**

* * *

><p>"Don't push me on this Alex, please!"<p>

Olivia was pacing up and down the apartment she shared with the ADA. They were in the middle of a fight, something which was very rare unless it was associated with work. And they had made a promise from the moment they started their relationship that work stayed outside the front door. This fight however had been brewing ever since Alex had brought up the idea a while back of buying a new place together.

"Come on Olivia! I don't understand why you are being like this, I just want somewhere nice, a place where we can start a family and have the life we talked about."

"I get that Alex, I want that too but that's not the point."

Both women were beginning to raise their voices and no doubt the neighbours down below would be able to hear the argument

"Then what is the point Olivia, because every time I bring this up, you do all you can to end the conversation."

Alex was now leaning on the dining room table staring down the detective.

"I just want more time to think Lex, that's all" Olivia let out a sigh; this was not how she was expecting the day to end especially with the day from hell she had already had. She imagined a cosy night in curled up on the sofa with her beautiful girlfriend, not a blazing row

"Liv we've been talking about this for several months, how much more time could you possibly want? If you don't want this then just say so, you don't seem bothered, so here's your way out"

Olivia stopped in her tracks and immediately looked towards the ADA

"Is that what you want Alex! For me to go" The anger in the detective's voice was clear. This was defiantly something she didn't imagine happening.

"Well you obviously don't seem to care about our future." Alex was determined not to back down; she wanted Olivia to finally talk about the issue and if it mean having a row so be it. However she did not expect the detective to turn towards the hallway and grab that leather jacket she loved so much

"If that's the way you want it Alex then fine, I'm gone" And with that Olivia walked out slamming the door behind her and leaving the noise to echo throughout the apartment.

Alex stood routed to the ground and just stared at the door completely stunned.

_What have I done?_

Feeling to wound up waiting for the elevator, Olivia moved to take the stairs; she flew down them, talking to herself in the process. It wasn't until she made it outside and hit the cold night air of the city that the realisation of what had happened sunk in. Tears stung her eyes, this wasn't what she wanted. Everything she needed was 12 floors up and probably just as upset as she was.

Alex couldn't move, she couldn't believe that she had managed to push Olivia away like she had. Good one Cabot….she thought to herself. If only she hadn't pushed too hard, just given Olivia the time she had wanted. She wrapped her arms around herself as the tears began to fall. She missed her girlfriend already…

Alex heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Olivia standing in the entrance way.

"Are we finished now? Can I come back home?"

_She came back…_That was all the ADA could think about as she straight away moved to where her detective was standing.

"Oh god Liv…Yes"

She jumped into the arms of her love and sobbed as Olivia held her close

"I'm sorry Liv, I'm so sorry. Please don't go"

Olivia, holding Alex up with one arm moved to caress her face and wipe away the tears.

"Sshh sweetheart. It's ok. I'm not going anywhere, I promise"

Feeling the weight in her arms, Olivia moved towards the dining room table and carefully sat Alex down, all the while holding her close in an embrace. Resting their foreheads together, Olivia let out a contented sigh.

This is the way it should be…

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I shouldn't of walked out like I did and I'm sorry for scaring you. Lex I want you to have everything you've ever wanted, including a new place for us to live that life we've dreamt of. But I want us to do it 50/50; I want to know that I'm contributing to it, investing in our future together."

"Oh Liv…Why didn't you say something before? If I knew you felt this way I would never have kept going on to you about me buying us a place."

"Stubbornness I guess." Alex let out a small laugh as the detective moved to look directly at her girlfriend.

"I know your intentions were only born out of love, I'm sorry for not letting you know how I felt sooner and I'm sorry for leaving you."

Olivia began to press soft gentle kisses on Alex's face, all the time whispering that she was sorry. Looking into those brown orbs of the women she adored the ADA saw nothing but warmth and love.

"We will do it together Liv, as one. We will build that life we've dreamt of."

"I wouldn't want it any other way sweetheart." That was all Olivia needed to say as she captured Alex's lips for a kiss. I kiss in which she tried to convey all the hope, the longing, the wanting, the love she had come to feel for the woman before her.

Alex held back a moan as she tentatively reached up with one hand, sliding her fingers along Olivia's cheek and pushing them into her hair. Her free hand slipped around the detective's back, pulling her more closely. Their bodies came together and they hugged one another tightly, intensifying their union even more


End file.
